Noah
Noah, labeled The Schemer, was a camper on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of the Egotistic Eagles. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships; although, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Eva, Duncan, Heather, and Courtney, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in I See London..., when Noah says that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil." In Total Drama Around The World Noah is a little more friendly and open heart towards people in generally, he's also a knack for simple schemes and strategies that can be useful in the game, on the contrary his physical weakness is severely underlined during the competition as Noah appears to be a pain-magnet most of the times. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles Noah arrives to the show with the same attitude of always: wise, sarcastic, snarker. The first thing he notices is that the plane is identical to the one used during TDWT and does an ironic remark about the name of this season, saying it's a roundabout expression to say World Tour again, nothing original. When he enters inside the plane he takes a seat next to Trent, long time passed since the two met each other and spoke, so they start a conversation, becoming friends. When the teams are created Scott whines to have been placed in a team of weirdos , the Egotistic Eagles, giving a nickname for each of them, Noah replies calling him a sharkbait freak. At the cargo deck Noah already knows that Chris is going to drop the floor, and falls without a parachute and without much surprise crashlanding on the ground. After he sweeps off some dust he whispers a suggestion to Trent, forming an alliance, but before he can continue Amy grabs him by a hear and demands to join them. Noah has no choice than grant her "gentle" request. He's then pulled and forced to run by the nasty cheerleader, pushed down the ground by a Scott jerker than usual, and again pulled by Amy: in his first confessional he says that he just found a new Eva, just a little prettier. Already panting for the jog Noah would like to take a look at the GPS (mostly to take a break with this excuse) but later has a better idea: to pick a car. Infact, Amy can easily manage to take one thanks to her psycho attitude that intimidates everyone. Once found the car and seated inside, Noah faints exhausted by the efforts sleeping for all the course to the airport. He's the last but one of his team to reach it, but eventually the Egotistic Eagles manages to place not best and not worst: 2nd. He goes to relax back on the plane together Trent and the others. As Trent asks him what he think about the idea to make Dawn join the alliance, Noah answers yes with a strange eager tone, feeling soon after uneasy and akwarded for this reaction. In the evening Noah looks out of the window, sees Cody falling in the void, and expresses his pity for his elimination. I African't Do It In the Loser Class Noah wakes up with a mouse in the mouth, spits it, and complaints about nothing changed about World Tour, not even his malediction that makes something happen whenever he sleeps. Amy congratulates for his performance in the last episode and cheers for the upcoming victory of the Egotistic Eagles, Noah gets convinced by her determination. The two plots who to eliminate in case of a defeat, but seem to have different opinions: Amy targets Lightning, Noah would like more to rid off Scott. In the meanwhile Trent tried to get Dawn into the alliance, but he failed since she seems temporary unavailable, lost in her meditation... Chris announces the next location: South Africa! Noah has a soft land this time...but only because he got onto a lion, that gnashes and rips his pants, getting on the chase. Screaming and running like a girl, Noah is saved by Amy that threatens the wild beast with a scary glance. When Chris announces that the challenge is a surviving test in the Mother Africa, Noah gets in panic thinking at his allergies and at all the animals he may encounter; when Chris reassures about this was already done in a previous show by people like them for 39 days, Noah asks how many of them EVENTUALLY survived. Gets no answer in reply. He calms down a little trying to think that if he survived so far to the friendship of Izzy, Owen and Eva, he has the same chance in the wilderness of the savannah. Encouraged, Noah follows the idea of Amy to get in search of some water, but near the river gets attacked by a crocodile! He tries to defend giving a punch to the beast as Duncan did in the past finding in a similar situation, but his hit doesn't minimally affect the alligator, so he has to wait for Amy to solve the situation. Noah reminds then a little trick he learned from Izzy, and tries to speak in some animal language hoping to tame the crocodiles but instead he incurs in a group of piranhas that bite his butts: in this way he's able to fish them and provide for the needed food for himself and the team. Encouraged by this deed Noah offers to lit the bonfire and then eats the fishes cooked by Trent. He congratulates for the dinner and goes to sleep in the tent built by Amy and Samey, waking up the next morning. Despite their good performance overall, the efforts of the Egotistic Eagles are frustrated by Lightning and Scott late to wake up, that causes the first nomination. With no regrets The Schemer joins to the common decision to vote out the byceps kisser. This Ain't No Disney Cruise Noah didn't sleep well for the second night in a row due to the rats and the other nuisances of the Loser Class. He discusses with the alliance about a possible strategy to guarantee the victory this time: his idea is that they need to cut the winning streak of the Hefty Hawks by working on their weaknesses. The main one seems the spat between Duncan and Justin. Noah then gets fun of Scott's phobia for sharks saying there are lot of them in the Bahamas getting his nuts kicked in result. When the plane lands in the tropical beach of the Bahamas, Chris organizes a race among the beach to whom Noah joins lately with no high expectations. With his crotch injured he can't run really fast, limps and trips into a scallop merged from the sand. He's the last one to eventually get the finishing line, being mocked by Scott, but gets payback from Noah that flings against his num yos the same spiky scallop he tripped in previously. Chris offers a free buffet to the contestants and despite hungry, seeing that Dawn doesn't touch any food, Noah limits his eating smelling the trap: infact, soon after everyone finished to eat, the host says there's a second challenge they have to go through, and that is the Awakethon! Noah chokes for the shock and he's astonished when Amy saves him promptly. Wasn't she the evil twin, the selfish queen be, the missed Heather 2.0..? In the Confessional Noah is half worried half reassured for the challenge: he was one of the first to fall asleep in the first Awakethon taken on TDI yet he didn't eat much sedative food unlike the others. Gallery Noah_TDAG_start.png|Noah arrives at TDAG. Noah_Africant_Croco.png|Noah is attacked by a crocodile in Africa. Bahamas_Awakethon.png|Noah listens to the scary shark-story of Amy during the Awakethon... Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Egotistic Eagles Category:Anti-Heroes